The Force Inside
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: A near death experience for Carth reveals something unknown about the pilot to the team. The Jedi in the crew must now train the soldier in time to take on the Sith fleet and Darth Malak himself. But this may be more difficult than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

The ship jerked and shuddered as they were hit by an unexpected shot, and the crew were thrown to the floor. Carth grabbed onto the side of the pilot chair and dragged himself up, glancing at the radar.

The crew looked at each other uneasily as Carth's face drained of blood as he stared in horror at the radar.

"What is it Fleet?" Canderous asked the soldier, standing up to make his way over to him.

"We're surrounded by three Sith ships, but by the looks of them, Dark Jedi are on board."

"Are you sure?" Bastila said, frowning at him.

"I'm certain, because they're coming this way and I can see them staring at us through the windows!" The ship jerked again as more shots hit the shield.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Alora yelled, running straight for one of the gun turrets, Mission doing the same.

They instantly began firing shots at the ships. One exploded in a ball of flames, and another's wing was clipped. The second ship, unable to fly any longer, soared down towards a planet below them, likely to explode on impact with the surface.

But the last ship was far more evasive, it twisted and turned, and every shot missed by a mile. Alora and Mission were getting so frustrated, and focusing more on hitting the ship, that they didn't notice how close it was getting. They only noticed when the tips of the gun turrets were taken off as the ship flew by, the well aimed shots taking the tips clean off.

The only weapons the Ebon Hawk now had, were those on the crew's person. Alora cursed and jumped down from the turret, sprinting back towards the command room. "The turrets are down. We're going to have to wait for them to come on board and find us here, then take them out ourselves."

"Are you nuts? We'll be killed in seconds!" Mission said, her eyes wide and fearful.

"You're forgetting there are four Jedi here Mission. And you guys are more than capable of holding your own. We'll be fine." She said determinedly.

So they did just that. Carth set the ship to auto pilot just as an alarm sounded, signalling that a ship was attached to the airlock, and they pulled out their weapons.

They tensed as seven dark Jedi entered, their red light sabers burning like the fires of hell.

"Took us long enough to find you in this solar system." The female at the front said with a light chuckle that didn't meet her eyes. "Darth Malak has ordered the execution of each and every one of you, and we will follow these orders even if it leads us to _our _deaths!"

Before they knew it, Alora, Bastila, Jolee and Juhani were crossing sabers with four of the Sith, Canderous and HK-47 were taking care of one, and Mission and Zaalbar were taking care of another.

As the last man approached Carth though, the brown haired pilot found himself feeling very nervous, considering that he only had T3, the little silver droid who was now repairing a small part of the ship due to some glitch in his programming that decide it was more important than the enemy, as backup, so he was facing this Jedi by himself.

* * *

><p>Juhani moved quickly and swung her saber forward, knocking the Sith backwards. He quickly ran forward again, swiping at her stomach. She jumped backwards before lunging forward yet again.<p>

She could see that the others were also fighting Dark Jedi. Even those who weren't Jedi had someone to back them up. She was reassured by the fact that those who were weaker on the team had help to defeat the enemy.

Her yellow eyes widened when she spotted Carth though. The pilot was backed into a corner, with no backup, against the leader of the group of Dark Jedi.

If he didn't get some backup soon then, well, she didn't even want to think of the outcome.

With that thought in mind, she renewed her battle against the Sith, determination flaming in her eyes.

She would not let one of her friends get hurt by these sick and evil people, and she had a feeling that the rest of the crew agreed, judging by the sudden viciousness in their attacks.

She could only hope that they were quick enough.

* * *

><p>Carth knew full well that he was no match for this man. He was only a soldier with two blasters, which was nothing compared to a light saber.<p>

"Hm, I'm stuck with you am I? That's disappointing. I was hoping for a more exciting battle than an insignificant Republic soldier."

"Wow, you must have been bullied in school for sure. Does talking like that to people make you feel better about yourself? Or are you just a natural ass?"

Carth cried out as he felt what felt like a fist ram into his ribs, sending him flying into the front console. But the Jedi hadn't touched him. _'The force.__'_ He thought grimly.

He got back up, despite the fact that his ribs were screaming at him to stay down. He couldn't give this enemy the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He _wouldn't._

"What? That all you got?" He snarled.

The force hit him again, before violently squeezing his wrists, forcing him to let go of his blasters and producing a groan of pain. The only weapons he had on his person clattered to the floor, and the Sith smirked at him.

He was lifted up into the air, and he had the sudden feeling of being strangled. He choked feebly and clawed at his own throat as survival instinct kicked in, despite there being nothing to pry off of his neck. The edges of his vision began to darken and he faintly heard a few of his team's voices call out his name. But he was beyond caring, he was floating between consciousness as the lack of oxygen began to become too much for his body, and he didn't have the strength to struggle or listen for his team's voices again.

Jolee was the lucky one, he managed to hit one of the Sith with a lethal shot, the enemy tumbling to the ground, and the old Jedi ran to take on the Sith that had hold of Carth. He hit the dark Jedi with his saber, thus breaking his concentration and the force threw Carth yet again, this time into the wall. Carth's head slammed off of the solid metal and he collapsed at the base of the wall as Jolee cursed and battled the fallen Jedi in front of him.

Three more of the dark Jedi were killed, and the other three fled from the Ebon Hawk with a final frag grenade thrown at them. Bastila raised a shield and the blast bounced harmlessly off of it, before she lowered it again and she turned toward the rest of the crew.

"There's still one dark Jedi left, where did he go?" She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see the last dark Jedi raising his light saber above his head, about to swing it down onto an unconscious Carth.

"NO!" Was all she could shout as watched helplessly, they knew they wouldn't be quick enough to stop the killing swing.

A sudden bright yellow light enveloped Carth, and it burst out. Bastila was forced to put up yet another force shield as the yellow blast turned out to be destructive. It hit the dark Jedi full force, slamming him _through _the windshield of the ship. The crew grabbed onto anything they could as the pressure almost forced them out, Alora grabbing onto Carth to make sure that he didn't fly out of the window.

Emergency procedures commenced and a substitute glass windshield came down, making the crew sigh in relief as they were no longer in danger of being sucked out of the ship...like the dark Jedi's bodies had.

Ah well, it was their choice to attack them.

Bastila turned and her eyes made contact with Jolee and Juhani. All three of them had a knowing look in their eyes, as they knew exactly what the yellow light that had come from Carth had been.

The force.

* * *

><p><strong>Fleet is Carth's real nickname apparently to google. *shrugs* So I used it.<strong>

**I had this random idea after reading the readme on a Carth Jedi mod called 'Carth's Secret'. It explained all the reasons that Carth may be a Jedi.**

1)** The man's intuition is scarily good. He was the only one who suspected something was up with the PC. Paranoia had something to do with it, but even when he ditched most of the trust issues, he was still sensing something amiss. He was also dead-on in his last conversation with Revan in saying that a permanent choice had to be made. When Revan makes a final LS choice, he stammers out that "I told you you would have to make a choice soon - and that was it, I can feel it" with the same conviction of Leia telling Han that Luke was okay after Death Star 2 went up.**

2)** He has strange luck - maybe too strange. If retcon's your friend, this man's stumbled into not only one, but TWO Jedi cover-ups. Granted, he only ran across Zayne in passing, but he gets hip-deep when it comes to Revan. And just what are the odds of getting to the last escape pod, sharing it with an amnesiac Sith Lord, crashing on an occupied planet, grabbing your odd companion and just happening to find a dump of an apartment where the landlord's not asking questions?**

3)** Ajunta Pall. According to the D20 system the game was based on, one has to have a modicum of Force sensitivity to see a Force ghost. It takes slightly more than that to understand what it's saying. HK-47 and Carth are the only non-Jedi party members who make any note of Pall's presence. HK-47 only comments that Pall shows up on his sensors as a strange reading. Carth can not only hear Ajunta Pall, but understand what the ghost is saying.**

4)** Kreia's comment about Telos in K2. Telos was a place where Jedi dumped Force Sensitives who were not suited to the Order, and that the colony is descended from those. She also implied heavily that Revan planned to take the planet for that reason, and that Malak missed the point when he bombed it into ash. We know Dustil is among the Force Sensitive, and that Carth is native to Telos.**

**Pretty good reasons right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention last chapter, Alora is Revan *facepalms* That's the randomized name the game gave me for female Revan, Alora Stari. So it's not just some random OC I created okay guys. *mutters* Can't believe I forgot to mention that last chapter...**

**And this is also set before the Leviathan ^ ^**

**Sorry for the crappiness of the chapter (or at least, I think it's crappy), I just wanted to update ASAP whilst my muse is still with me.**

* * *

><p>Jolee quietly stepped out of the room, the door automatically sliding shut behind him. He looked at Juhani, Bastila and Alora who he had told to wait in there, and paused for a moment before starting to speak.<p>

"I don't think that I was the only one who knew what that light coming off of Carth was, am I right?"

"You are correct Jolee. I never would have thought it possible unless I had seen it with my own eyes. But I do believe that that light was something powerful."

Alora looked at them in confusion, but turned to Juhani as she also began to speak.

"The problem we have right now is that he is filled with anger and the lust for revenge. In that state, he is a danger both to us, and especially to himself."

"What are you all talking about?" Alora growled out, getting steadily frustrated as she felt that she was being left out of the loop. 'Now I know how Carth felt when we first arrived on Dantooine.'

"As I said, I never would have thought it possible, but Carth is force sensitive. Incredibly so."

"That's what that light was? The force?"

"That it was." Jolee drawled, staring out of the window at the stars outside. "And it's out of control."

"Why is it so out of control?"

"Well he's never been taught how to restrain it has he? He's not exactly a Jedi. He's been a pilot for the Republic for most of his life."

"Is it possible to train him?" Juhani said quietly from where she was leaning against the wall.

"None of us are Jedi masters. We wouldn't really know what we were doing. We could end up making the situation worse." Bastila sighed.

"What about Dantooine?" Alora said, confused as to why that hadn't been their first thought.

"They aren't too psyched on the idea of teaching adults in the way of the force kid. I doubt they'd agree."

"But they made an exception for me didn't they? And if he's really as powerful as Bastila said, then they might just make one for him as well."

There was a paused as the other three Jedi though about this.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot." Jolee admitted.

"Shall we set course for Dantooine then?"

"Yes, as soon as we possibly can. The longer this power remains untamed, the more danger we are all in."

* * *

><p>The first thing Carth registered when he woke was the stabbing pain in the back of his head. It throbbed in time with his pulse and bounced throughout his whole skull like a herd of Bantha after their lunch.<p>

He winced and opened his eyes, instantly regretting it as the bright ceiling lights assaulted his retina. It seemed that his senses were all out to get him today.

He dimly heard someone yell to dim the lights, and then hesitantly attempted to open his eyes again. His sight gradually cleared and he saw Mission hovering over him, her eyes wide and worried.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Like a herd of Bantha is parading in my head. What happened to those Sith?"

"Two of them ran and the rest are dead."

He made to sit up and then cringed as his ribs exploded in a star burst of pain. Mission gently pushed him back down, looking at him sympathetically. "That dark Jedi sure did a number on you, it's probably best that you don't move for a while."

He grunted his agreement as his vision swam and nausea overcame him. He forced the feeling down and took a deep breath; grimacing at the pain it caused his battered torso.

"Where are the others?" He asked quietly, opening his eyes again as the nausea finally disappeared.

"Canderous, Zaalbar and the droids are in the cockpit, and the Jedi are in a room somewhere on the ship. Don't know what they're talking about, but knowing them, it's something to do with the force." She grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Either that or they're whining about how we non-Jedi don't understand the force. I swear, If I ever get the chance to, I'm going to grab the nearest book on Jedi and read it, if only to stop them looking at me like I'm an idiot every time I ask them a question." Mission giggled, her head tails twitching happily.

They looked up as they heard the noise of boots clanking on the metal floor of the ship, and saw Canderous enter.

"You're awake huh? Thanks for telling us Mission."

"Sorry! I sort of forgot." She laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We thought you were a goner for a minute there. Sorry that we couldn't back you up, we were a little preoccupied."

"Don't worry about it. I'm still alive. My only regret is not kicking that guy in the face before he left." Canderous chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"It was weird how you survived though."

"How so? I was unconscious remember." Carth sighed.

"One of the remaining Sith was about to kill you, and something stopped him."

"What?"

"This weird light came from you; it threw him through the windshield of the ship. Half gave us a heart attack."

"A weird light?" Carth muttered, frowning.

"Any idea what the hell it was?"

"I can't think of any reason why that would happen." He shook his head, puzzled.

"Well, at least you're alive. That's all that matters." Mission smiled. "Where are we headed anyway Canderous? I'm sure I felt the ship change direction."

"The Jedi set a course for Dantooine. Not sure why, but they just came out of that room they were in and took control of the ship. They didn't say a word to us about it."

"You should probably get some more rest Carth, besides, you're not exactly going anywhere with those injuries right now."

"You're probably right." He said, laying down on his side and lowering his head gently to the pillow beneath his head.

Canderous pushed off of the wall and walked out with a nod in his direction. Mission walked over to the door and smiled at him before flicking off the light.

"Sleep well Carth. Get well soon alright."

"Will do Mission."

She left the room and he closed his chocolate brown eyes, drifting off to sleep in the dark med-bay.

* * *

><p>"Is he alright?" Bastila asked Mission as she fiddled with the controls.<p>

"He's in a little pain from what the Jedi did to him, but he's acting like his normal, joking, loveable self, so I think we're okay."

"Good."

"Hey Bas, why are we going to Dantooine?"

"I have to speak to the Jedi Council."

"Why? Is it about Carth? That weird light that came off of him?"

"Partly Mission. I'd rather not speak of it whilst I am myself confused. I am hoping that the Jedi council may be able to shed some light on the matter."

"Carth didn't know what it was either, and it came from him."

"As I said, hopefully things will become clearer soon, for him and for us."

"I hope he'll be okay."

"As do I Mission, as do I."

* * *

><p>The ship jerked as it hit the star port of Dantooine, throwing Carth from his slumber.<p>

He blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly, sitting up carefully and wincing at his ribs. His head was still pounding, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as before. And his wrists weren't as sore anymore, so he was on the mend it seemed.

He almost jumped as HK-47 poked his head around the door, fixing his orange eyes on the pilot.

"Master has requested that you stay here whilst we head into the academy. You must follow Master's order to refrain from making your injuries worse. Must I use force?"

"Uh, nope, I'm good HK. I'm good with staying here."

"I must express my disappointment."

Carth rolled his eyes and lay back down before HK decided that he needed to force him to do so. He guessed he did feel a little guilty about taking the droid's fun away.

* * *

><p>"Bastila, you have returned. Have you made much progress with the star maps?"<p>

"We have found two more so far Master Vandar. But that is not why I have returned."

"Oh? Then what difficulties are you facing?"

"We have made a rather...startling discovery about one of the members in our crew."

"What makes it so startling? Is it the new padawan causing problems?" Vrook said, his eyes narrowing.

"Not quite. It's seems that Carth Onasi is more than meets the eye."

"But he has no knowledge of what we have discovered." Juhani said, comic into the room with the rest of the crew.

The Jedi of the crew were of course calm, because they knew what they were dealing with, but the rest of the crew was confused as to what was different about Carth.

"What do you mean? How is he different?" Mission asked, frowning in confusion.

"We were attacked by a few dark Jedi who boarded our ship a short time ago. Carth was cornered with no assistance against one of them, and he couldn't defend himself when force powers were used on him."

"In all honestly, the man should be dead. He had the hell beaten out of him."

"I noticed that one of the attackers was nowhere to be seen, and then saw him raising his lightsaber, about to finish Carth."

They saw how displeased the Masters were to hear of this, knowing that someone they may have helped trained had almost successfully killed an ally.

"Then how did he survive? I expect that you intervened."

"I had no time to do so, none of us did."

"It's seems that the force acted for us." Juhani said quietly.

The non-Jedi of the crew's eyes widened as it finally sunk in as to what that yellow light had been.

"The force? How so?"

"A yellow light came from him and threw the Jedi away, thus saving his life. It was only afterwards that we began to sense traces of the force within him."

"And it woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Jolee snorted. "It's off the scale, and untamed."

"We were hoping that you would consider training him, since you made an exception for me."

"It is not our tradition to train those who are adults." Master Zhar said.

"But he could be a powerful ally in this war. He could stop Malak himself if he gets to his full potential, how could you turn this opportunity down?"

"Defeat Malak? He could really do that?" Mission breathed, her eyes wide. Zalbaar growled his astonishment behind her and Canderous blinked, the only evidence of his surprise.

The Masters shared a look, before turning back to the group.

"We would like to see him before we make a decision. We will then be able to judge if he is as powerful as you say. Is he in a suitable condition to come before the Council?"

"He is conscious; I will go and get him now Master Vandar." Bastila said, bowing her head in acknowledgement before rushing out of the room to run to the Ebon Hawk.

* * *

><p>Carth sat up again as he heard quick footsteps thudding through the ship towards him. He raised an eyebrow as Bastila appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath.<p>

"The Council wishes to speak with you."

"What? Why? I'm no Jedi." Carth frowned, confusion clear on his features.

"Please just trust me Carth. Things will become clear soon. Are you well enough to come before them?"

"I've had worse." He said, sliding his legs over the side of the bed and standing. He flung his hand out and braced himself on the wall as his head spun, feeling Bastila supporting him with a hand on his shoulder also before he regained his balance. "Well, that was pleasant."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get going before one of them has a tantrum because we kept them waiting too long."

"Jedi do not have tantrums."

"Whatever you say Bastila."

He made his way out of the medical bay and through the ship with a grin, Bastila following him like an angry puppy.

"I mean it, Jedi have to control their emotions. We cannot afford to have tantrums."

"You mean like you're having now?"

"This is no laughing matter!"

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Because you are a child!"

"Ooo, ouch, I think you hurt my man feelings with that one!"

"Damn you Carth Onasi." She muttered, quickening her pace and exiting the ship as Carth laughed.

"Why does the Council want to see me anyway?" He said, becoming serious.

"I think that they should be the ones to explain the matter to you. I believe that I may only confuse you more. Or frighten you more." She murmured the last part under her breath.

Carth frowned as he was unable to hear the end of her sentence, but he didn't push. He simply stayed quiet and followed her into the Enclave, making their way towards the Council.

As they entered, the team looked up. The look on their faces confused the pilot. They were gazing at him like they were seeing him in an all new light.

"Carth Onasi. We wish to speak with you." Master Dorak said with a reassuring smile in his direction, as if he could sense his confusion and nervousness. "If the rest of you could please excuse us…."

The team hesitated but left the room after a sharp look from Bastila. The female Jedi knew that this was something big, and that the Jedi Masters would not ask them to leave unless it was important. She nodded in Carth's direction as she exited last, hoping that he would be accepted by the Jedi Masters.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start the next chapter in a minute, but excuse the strange timing of updates. Am I the only one fanfiction is screwing up for? It keeps on giving me error messages when I try to log in, so I end up having to refresh the page about ten times to make it work for two minutes. It's getting ridiculous! Please fix it ! DX<strong>


End file.
